


Not Actually Dead

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that they were alive after all, much to Washington's disbelief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ta-da!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): North and York turn out to be alive and end up meeting Wash and Carolina's new team(s).

* * *

The freelancers weren’t entirely sure of what to expect when they found Washington and Carolina. It had been a couple of years since they’d last seen each other and yeah, they’d been presumed dead, but York had been expecting a bit more of a homecoming.   
  
Though, once the commotion had died down you could liken automatic rifle shots to fireworks, so maybe it was a good homecoming after all.   
  
What York and North were having a hard time coming to grips with was the team that Wash and Carolina had scraped together. The pair of them were a pretty good team, so what the hell were they doing with these guys!? They were absolutely nothing like the freelancer team. In fact, they were about as opposite to the old team as chalk and cheese. Frankly, York was surprised Carolina hadn’t killed any of them yet.   
  
Especially that Caboose guy. How he had even survived was beyond either of them. That wasn’t the worst of their concerns though. What North was particularly worried about (but York found hilarious) was Washington’s reaction to seeing them.  
  
He’d gone silent when he saw the two familiar suits of armour enter the camp and if that teal-coloured soldier hadn’t been holding Wash back, the definitely would have been dead.   
  
“But you guys were dead!” Wash screeched. What the fuck was it with freelancers and being cockroaches.   
  
“Turns out we’re not…” North said, sounding apologetic.  
  
“Ta-da!”   
  
“You’re not helping, York.”  
  
“Where’s Carolina?” York asked. He was eager to see her. They hadn’t exactly left things off in the best of places. He wanted to make amends if he could.  
  
“Not here right now. She’s with Doyle and Kimball, the leaders of these troops.” Wash pulled his gun on the two. “How do I know you’re who you say you are? Tell me something that only you two would know.”   
  
Washington wasn’t about to take any chances. He’d been stabbed in the back too many times to just happily let them into the camp with no questions asked. Felix was a horribly recent reminder of what could happen if Wash was careless.  
  
“C’mon, Wash. You know it’s us,” York said.  
  
“Don’t test my patience, York.”  
  
“Who the fuck are these guys?” Tucker asked.   
  
He’d made his way over when he’d heard the tell-tale booming voice of Cabooses assault droid rifle. Whilst it wasn’t anywhere near as loud as it used to be, Tucker was always on the listen out for it. It was surprising how much trouble Caboose got himself in to.  
  
“Some old freelancer friends of mine.”  
  
“But I thought they all died.”  
  
“So did I,” Wash grumbled.  
   
“What the shit, dude?”  
  
“Okay, everyone, if we could all just calm down…” North began, raising his hands peacefully. “Theta used to make fireworks for me…”  
  
Wash didn’t appear to be very convinced; his rifle was still pointed at the purple-clad soldier. “And sometimes Theta would hang around with you for a bit and you’d talk about skateboarding.”  
  
“Oh, dude, you can ride a skateboard? That’s…not something I’d expect from you, actually,” Tucker interrupted.  
  
“That isn’t important, Tucker. All right, North.”  
  
York took a small step back when he found Washington’s rifle pointed at him. “Uh… you were the worst freelancer on the team? You’d always eat inside your helmet? You were totally surprised at D’s size—”  
  
“Bow chika bow wow.”  
  
“Maine was always saving your ass? You drank out of curly straws ‘cos you’re an idiot?”  
  
“Were you seriously like that?”  
  
“Not important, Tucker.”  
  
“Oh, he sure was!” York said with a laugh. “Wash was the biggest loser in the whole squad.”  
  
“York…” Wash warned.  
  
“It seems like you might have some stories too, though. Did Wash tell you about that time he jumped off a fifty-storey building, but instead of falling gracefully like the rest of us, he was flailing and screaming like a first-timer?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Or the time Maine had to lift a car off of him?”  
  
Tucker put a hand on the end of Wash’s rifle, directing it to the ground. “Please, tell me more.” He clapped a hand on York’s shoulder and directed him to the mess hall. There seemed to be a lot of stories to catch up on.  
  
Washington sighed heavily. York hadn’t changed at all. “You planning on sticking around for long?” Wash didn’t want to get his hopes up. He really didn’t…but York and North showing up had to be a good thing.  
“As long as we’re allowed to,” North said with a smile.  
  
“Well then…I suppose I’d better welcome you to Red and Blue team.”


	2. That's Not What You Said The First Time We Met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Received a request on Tumblr to continue with this idea so...here we are!
> 
> Request: I'd love to see you continue it with everyone else's reactions if you find that interesting at all. York and Tucker being buddies might be a bad thing for Wash though, don't you agree? :P

It’s strange how people, after years of not seeing someone, can seem to think that things are the same as they were back then.   
  
North and York had settled in surprisingly quickly, and both the federal army and rebel soldiers had taken a liking to the newcomers.   
  
Truthfully, it hurt how easily they just fitted in. It took Washington weeks to feel comfortable around the base. Even the Reds and Blues seemed pretty damn quick to adopt the freelancers, though Wash supposed that all things considered they didn’t need to earn too much trust. It almost seemed like the Blues were trying to collect them all.   
  
Technically they had. At least, out of the ones left alive.  
  
Caboose had quickly latched on to North; his patient and caring nature suiting the gentle Blue perfectly. North had said that Caboose reminded him of Theta and good-naturedly went along with whatever Caboose had asked. Wash supposed it was a good thing. Caboose needed someone like North around to give him the attention he deserved.   
  
Tucker, on the other hand, had never been in such a good mood. Caboose drove him nuts and Epsilon spent most of his time with Carolina. He and Wash had patched things up recently but things could still be tense between them. York, however, seemed to get along with Tucker just fine.   
  
“Seriously dude? They blew up the enemy ship while you were still on it? That’s harsh!”   
  
York sighed. “Yeah. And then when I finally managed to get back to our ship, they didn’t even say hello!”   
  
“Lame. What a bunch of losers.”   
  
“I know right?”   
  
“But…it sounds like you guys had fun?” Tucker asked. Sure, Project Freelancer was a bitch of a thing, but when York was telling his stories they didn’t seem like a bad bunch of people. They just had the shitty luck of being chosen for the project.   
  
“In the early days, we did.”  
  
With that answer, Tucker knew he’d touched on a sensitive topic. “Well, you’ve found Agent Stick-Up-The-Ass Washington now, so that’s a plus. And Carolina too.”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Did Wash’s voice always do that thing where the more ridiculous something is, the higher it goes?" It was a feeble attempt at changing the conversation topic.  
  
York chuckled. So, the new guys noticed it too. “Sure did.”  
  
In the distance an exasperated shout of Caboose’s name could be heard.  
  
"…Though somehow I think you might hear it more often than we did,” York continued.  
  
"Well…if you stick around you’ll hear it virtually every day and—”   
  
A loud explosion followed by an exclamation of ‘Tucker did it!’ interrupted him.  
  
“I think I should go and see what the deal is. Even with your buddy around Caboose still manages to get into trouble.”   
  
With a sigh Tucker left York on his own. It was so strange being here with Wash and his new team. York hadn’t seen Carolina yet, but he was sure she too had started to settle in here. He wondered just how much he’d missed. It was a little sad knowing that they’d experienced all of these things and he hadn’t been there to help or share.  
  
It wasn’t long before he could feel eyes on him. Whoever it was was hiding behind a large mound of crates nearby. Shifting, he called out.  
“It’s rude to stare, you know.”  
  
“That’s not what you said the first time we met,” came a voice that sounded surprisingly warm.  
  
He turned to his left slightly, from the direction that the voice was coming from. “That’s not what you said the first time we met either.”  
  
Soft laughter that he hadn’t thought he would ever hear again drifted across the space between them. She stepped out from behind the crates and York didn’t know what to expect. When they’d last seen each other, things hadn’t been so great. York was expecting anger. He was expecting a flying kick to the head or a helmet thrown at his left side because she knew he was slow to react. He most definitely wasn’t expecting the warm smile gracing her features as she walked towards him, nor was he expecting to see relief in her eyes.  
  
Carolina stood before York, a whirlwind of emotion inside. Things had changed so, so much since they had parted and there hadn’t been a day when she hadn’t thought of him. She had missed him terribly since that day and ever since Epsilon-Delta had shown her York’s journal entries, she had yearned for him even more.  
  
Carolina chuckled again and tossed her head so her fringe was no longer in her eyes. “Your lips look so lonely. Would they like to meet mine?”  
  
Unlike the first time they met, York wasn’t speechless. Unlike the first time, Carolina didn’t lean in to kiss him. Unlike the first time, York was actually functional. He stood and wrapped his arms around Carolina tightly as he brought their lips together.   
  
“Yes. Yes they would.”


End file.
